There are known connecting clamps having a housing and a spring clamp connection for connecting a flexible electric conductor to current rails, where the spring clamp connection consists of a clamp spring made of flat spring material. The connecting clamps disclosed for example in printed sources DE 3,514,099 C2, DE 198 02 945 A1 or DE 198 17 925 A1 comprise a contact leg and a clamp leg, the clamp leg being bent closed in the manner of a loop onto the end of the contact leg and comprising a clamp opening to which the end of the contact leg extends through. Such connecting clamps are employed to connect a flexible conductor to a current rail already connected to the spring clamp junction, where the flexible conductor is not introduced into the spring clamp connection until after the connection with the rigid current rail has been made.